Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank configured to store a liquid, a bottle capable of storing the liquid with which the tank is replenished or refilled, and a set of the tank and the bottle.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a liquid consuming apparatus having a tank which is capable of storing a liquid, and a liquid consuming section configured to consume the liquid stored in the tank. Further, there is known a procedure for inserting an end portion of the bottle into an inlet port provided on the tank, and for replenishing or refilling the tank with the liquid stored in the bottle. Furthermore, in the bottle for replenishing the tank with the ink, the body of the bottle storing the liquid therein is configured to include a nozzle which is installed in or attached to the bottle body and via which the liquid inside the bottle body is allowed to flow to the outside the bottle body.